Another Life
by valz1117
Summary: Fanfic corta "Tan solo espero verte y ser sincero contigo aunque sea en otra vida" Ship: Levi x Mikasa Mini Spoiler del manga, leer bajo su responsabilidad. Mundo original/AU Si no te gusta el ship, abstenerse a leer
1. 1

Después de nadar por mucho tiempo, Hange pudo ver la orilla del río. Después de asegurarse que estaba a salvo viendo a ambos lados, decidió avanzar y dejar el cuerpo de su moribundo amigo ahí.

La lanza relámpago le hizo varios daños; Su cara tenía varias cicatrices pero la que más era notoria era la que atravesaba gran parte de su cara desde su ojo derecho hasta su mentón, tenía trozos de su espada en la cara y le hacían falta dos dedos, eso sin contar las heridas internas que probablemente tenia después de ser inyectado a tal distancia.

Minutos antes cuando lo tomó en sus brazos y escuchó un pequeño quejido proveniente de él, decidió actuar rápido para poder ayudarlo, así que sin pensarlo dos veces se lanzó al río apenas tuvo oportunidad. Ya había perdido dos hombres importantes en su vida y no quería volver a perder otro. No quería estar sola.

A pesar de su acción rápida no pudo evitar salir herida. Cuando se lanzó al río una bala logro lastimar su brazo derecho haciéndola perder sangre, pero a pesar de eso, siguió nadando hasta poder encontrar un lugar seguro para poder ayudar a su amigo.

Cuando estuvo en tierra firme, revisó su brazo notando que la herida no era tan grave. Dirigió su mirada llena de tristeza al cuerpo mal herido.

—Levi... —pronunció en un suave susurro.

¿Quién iba a pensar que él, quien tuvo uno de los pasados más tristes y que siempre veló por sus subordinados y seres queridos iba a terminar de esa manera?

—Tú no por favor.

Acercó su mano a su nariz y notó su respiración irregular. Sus cicatrices se veían más notorias por la sangre desvanecida gracias al agua.

—Levi, tú no puedes morir. Por favor, reacciona —Suplicó

No sabía qué hacer, no sabía dónde estaba, no había nadie en los alrededores, no tenía sus implementos para ayudarlo. Ella, al igual que su esperanza, estaba perdida.

—Levi, tenemos que detener a Eren. Nadie sabe lo que planea y puede que todos estemos en peligro —dijo colocando ahora su mano en su pecho—. Muchos de nuestros soldados se revelaron por culpa de Eren y sus ideales.

Él no emitió sonido alguno. Podía escuchar las palabras de su amiga pero no podía hacer nada para darle a entender que la escuchaba, su cuerpo dolía y le costaba mucho respirar.

—Ya perdí a Moblit y a Erwin, no quiero perderte a ti y mucho menos ahora que esto se está saliendo de control —sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

Al escuchar el nombre de su más fiel amigo y confidente sintió algo removerse dentro de sí. Intentó mover su mano, no lo logró. Intentó mover uno de sus dedos, lo logró.

Hange al ver el ligero movimiento sintió que su esperanza poco a poco volvía.

—Erwin, debes cumplirle la promesa que le hiciste ¿La recuerdas?. Debes deshacerte del titán bestia —mencionó mientras colocaba su mano sobre la de él—. No sé, pero tengo una corazonada que él sigue vivo y se reunirá con eren, tengo miedo por lo que harán esos dos.

_"¿vivo?"_ —pensó Levi — _"No..."_

—Ahora mismo los demás están encarcelados por culpa Eren, incluso _ella_.

_"¿Ella?"_

—Ella, Mikasa...

_"Mikasa"_

—Tú me dijiste que querías protegerla hace un tiempo ¿verdad? No querías que sufriera lo mismo que tú.

_"Mikasa"_

—Bueno, ella ahora te necesita. Todo esto que está pasando con Eren le afecta, su rostro está más expresivo últimamente y lo único que puedo ver es dolor. Levi, tú eres el único que la puede guiar, ella perderá a Armin y sé que en el fondo siente que ya perdió a Eren.

_"Yo..."_

—Debes ser sincero con ella, tus verdaderos sentimientos. Levi, ¿No se los dirás?

_"¿Mis verdaderos sentimientos?"_

—Tú, pequeño amargado —soltó una pequeña risita sin dejar su tristeza atrás—. ¿Creíste que no me iba a dar cuenta? Me duele que no me hayas dicho. Sin embargo, te entiendo. Eres una persona cerrada y puede que nadie se haya dado cuenta pero tú y yo somos amigos desde hace mucho y se leerte perfectamente. Todas las veces en que la veías en la lejanía, las veces en las que la calmabas y hacías razonar...Las veces en que la salvaste de morir y de hacer estupideces.

Cada uno de esos recuerdos pasó en cámara lenta por la cabeza de Levi. Todos esos momentos en que lucharon codo a codo, cuando ella fue su mano derecha, cuando pensaba mejor sus palabras antes de hablar gracias a ella para no lastimar a los demás, cuando compitieron para ver quién era el mejor limpiando la habitación de Eren, cuando la vio sonreír cuando Historia lo golpeó, cuando la salvó por primera vez de la titán hembra, cuando la vio por primera vez en el juicio...

—Gracias a ti ella ha madurado, ha dejado su impulsividad atrás y ha mejorado como soldado, todo gracias a ti Levi. Por eso debes vivir, la humanidad te necesita, Yo te necesito... Ella te necesita.

_"Yo" _

"_Lo siento"_

_"Erwin_

_Perdóname por no cumplir la promesa que te hice con tanto ímpetu, hice que confiaras en mí y que estuvieras seguro que lo lograría. Pero no pude y te fallé. Lo siento."_

_"Hange_

_A pesar de todos los dolores de cabeza que me hiciste pasar y todas las veces en las que te insulte y te quise golpear, en el fondo siempre te tuve cariño. Siempre me apoyaste y me ayudaste, más que una amiga siempre te considere como parte de mi familia; casi como una hermana. Pero, ahora te dejare sola con todo este lio a pesar de que arriesgaste tu vida para salvarme. Lo siento."_

"¿_Capitán Lev?i_"

"Mikasa"

_"Mikasa, perdóname._

_No pude ser del todo sincero contigo. Yo no quería que sufrieras, quería protegerte de todo el dolor que puede ocasionar este cruel mundo. Desde que te vi por primera vez pude ver a mi yo joven en esos ojos grises y mi instinto simplemente quiso cuidarte. Perdiste a tus padres como yo, sufriste una situación traumática como yo, tienes un poder descomunal dentro de ti como yo, las personas que más quieres en este mundo morirán así como me pasó a mí. Yo simplemente quería estar a tú lado en ese momento y decirte que todo iba a estar bien, que yo estaba ahí para ti._

_No sé muy bien en qué momento pasó, pero ese instinto de protección que tenía dentro de mi poco a poco se convirtió en algo más profundo; quería verte feliz, libre, siendo tu misma y actuando por ti misma, Quería estar junto a ti en el futuro guiándote y Cuidándote. Pero, no todo es como queremos y lamentablemente no estaré junto a ti. Yo simplemente quería que cuando toda esta mierda acabará, decirte algo..."_

De algún lugar, sacó fuerza y apretó levemente la mano de su amiga que seguía sobre la suya. Ella se acercó más a él.

—¿Levi? —preguntó mientras acercaba su otra mano a la nariz ajena.

No sintió nada.

_"Quería decirte que te casaras conmigo"_

—No, no por favor Levi.

_"Quería decirte que te amo."_

Poco a poco el agarre del azabache se fue aflojando.

—Levi, resiste un poco más.

_"Lo siento"_

—No te vayas —el tono de voz de Hange se rompió y de sus ojos empezaban a caer lágrimas.

_"Tan solo espero verte y poder ser sincero contigo, aunque sea en otra vida"_

* * *

_Editado: 19/05/20_


	2. 2

**Octubre 2019**

Teléfonos no paraban de sonar en la empresa de Erwin Smith. A pesar de ese ser el pan de cada día, el sonido aún le fastidiaba a cierto hombre de característico ceño fruncido.

Levi Ackerman a sus treinta y tres años, tenía alrededor de nueve trabajando en la empresa del rubio. Aunque llevara tanto tiempo ahí, aún le solía irritar el sonido de los teléfonos sonar al tiempo. Empezó a trabajar en la empresa gracias a las excelentes prácticas que hizo en la universidad. Y no solo él si no también su extrovertida amiga Hange. Desde allí se quedó con un buen y merecido puesto en la empresa por su gran rol de liderazgo y buena calidad laboral. Actualmente, era el jefe del departamento de contabilidad, mientras que Hange era la mano derecha de Erwin en la administración de la empresa.

Sin embargo, aquel día no era cualquiera en la empresa. Ese día ingresarían unos estudiantes para hacer sus prácticas universitarias por alrededor de tres meses y los mejores siete quedarían con un puesto en la empresa. Y -Para su mala suerte- tenía que supervisar a cinco de ellos.

Trabajaba en su computadora cuando la puerta de su oficina era abierta abruptamente.

—¡Levi!

—¿No te enseñaron a tocar la puerta antes de entrar, loca? —su vista seguía clavada en su computador portátil.

—Solo vine a traerte las listas de los estudiantes que vendrán pronto —dijo ignorando la pregunta de su amigo.

—Ah, los mocosos —suspiró—. Déjalas en el escritorio.

—¿Sabes? Por alguna razón estos nombres se me hacen conocidos de alguna parte. Pero por más que trato, no puedo averiguar de dónde.

—Seguro este alucinando —Levi le restó importancia.

—No lo creo. Bueno te dejo. No olvides que vienen a eso de las dos y media —comentó antes de salir por la puerta.

Levi asintió en modo de respuesta. A pesar de su extrovertida actitud, él en el fondo quería a Hange. Cuando se conocieron en el primer semestre de la universidad debido a un trabajo que les colocaron juntos. Levi siendo una persona poco conversadora, se sintió cómodo con ella, como si la conociera desde hace mucho tiempo atrás y viceversa. Fue una sensación extraña, aunque desde ahí se hicieron inseparables.

Luego de unos veinte minutos, alejó su vista de los presupuestos que tenía y tomó las hojas con los nombres y una pequeña información de cada uno de los estudiantes.

_Hoja 1_

_Nombre: Eren._

_Apellido: Jaeger._

_Edad: 22 años._

_Estatura: 1.83cm._

_Carrera: Contaduría._

_Reseña: Estudiante promedio. Sin embargo, siempre se esfuerza para tener buenas notas._

_"¿Jaeger?"_ _"¿Eren Jaeger?" _—musito— _"Siento haber escuchado este nombre antes"_

Y la sensación aumento en cuanto vio la pequeña foto que iba incluida la hoja. Suponia que era una copia de la foto del carnet de la universidad. Era un castaño de piel morena y ojos verde esmeralda.

_"Pero, ¿Dónde?"_

_Hoja 2_

_Nombre: Armin._

_Apellido: Arlet._

_Edad: 22 años._

_Estatura: 1.68cm._

_Carrera: Contaduría._

_Reseña: Excelente estudiante, con notas superiores. Siempre responsable, atento y un gran estratega._

_"¿Por qué también siento lo mismo __contigo?__" —_mascullo_— "¿Acaso tu cabeza parecía un coco?"_

En la foto aparecía un chico rubio con los costados un poco rapados de ojos azules.

_Hoja 3_

_Nombre: Sasha._

_Apellido: Blouse._

_Edad: 23 años._

_Estatura: 1.71cm._

_Carrera: Contaduría._

_Reseña: Despistada en la mayoría de las veces. Sin embargo, puede sorprender al final._

"_¿Por qué siento que tengo que cuidar mi almuerzo de ti?"_

En la foto aparecía una chica castaña con una media sonrisa en la cara.

_Hoja 4:_

_Nombre: Jean._

_Apellido: Kirstein._

_Edad: 23 años._

_Estatura: 1.90cm._

_Carrera: Contaduría._

_Reseña: Excelente rol de liderazgo y muy bueno trabajando en equipo._

_"¿Soy yo o esta generación está más alta_?" pensó Levi frunciendo un poco el ceño "_Aunque si este chico puede trabajar en equipo, me servirá bastante"_

En la foto aparecía un chico de cabello rubio más largo y oscuro a comparación del joven anterior, tenía una barba —que en palabras de Levi parecía de puberto— y ojos avellana.

Hoja 5

Nombre: Mikasa

Apellido: Ackerman

_"¿Ackerman?"_ —pensó extrañado.

Un fuerte dolor de cabeza impidió que siguiera la lectura. Llevó su mano derecha a la cabeza, tratando de amortiguar el dolor fallando en el intento. Decidió recostarse en la silla y cerrar los ojos un momento. Al cabo de unos segundos, el dolor desapareció.

—¿Qué fue...?

Al final, restándole importancia, continuó con la lectura.

_Edad: 22 años_

_Estatura: 1.76cm_

_Reseña: Estudiante honoraria. Con calificaciones altas. Suele ser un poco impulsiva y no es muy buena trabajando en grupo con personas que no son de su círculo social. Aún así, da lo mejor de sí._

Miró la foto y se encontró con una chica de rasgos exóticos; piel blanca y ojos grises alargados complementados con una larga cabellera larga.

Levi por razones que desconocía, quedó embelesado viendo la foto de la futura practicante. Su corazón empezó a latir rápido, extrañándolo. Dirigió uno de sus dedos a la foto de la chica inconscientemente. Cuando lo hizo, el dolor de cabeza que lo había visitado minutos atrás regresó. Pero esta vez mucho más fuerte. Tanto que tuvo que cerrar sus ojos. Esta vez, imágenes pasaron rápidamente en su mente, tan así, que no podía asimilar quienes eran las personas que aparecía en ellas.

Levi optó en relajarse. Al igual que hace unos momentos, después del pasar de pocos minutos, el dolor volvió a desaparecer.

—No lo entiendo.

_"¿Acaso esto eso fue por…?"_ —miró nuevamente la foto de aquella joven con cabello negro— _"No, debe ser simplemente estrés"_

Suspiró y dejó las hojas en su escritorio. Miro su reloj: Dos de la tarde en punto. Lo que significaba una cosa, hora del té negro.

* * *

— ¿Eren, no crees que vinimos muy temprano?

—En la universidad notificaron que debíamos estar con minutos de anticipación

Dos chicos hablaban en el ascensor, Eren y Armin eran sus nombres. Iban junto a otras tres personas por la misma situación.

—Exacto. Dijeron minutos, unos cinco aproximadamente, no media hora antes —recriminó Jean, un chico que iba a su lado.

—¿Y que si pasaba un inconveniente?.

—Por favor, basta —intervino Mikasa—. A final de cuentas ya estamos aquí, solo nos toca esperar —y con eso dio por terminada la conversación.

* * *

Llegaron al tercer piso, tal como se les habia indicado. Ya ahí, decidieron sentarse a esperar en la pequeña sala que se encontraba ubicada. Aún faltaba para que los llamaran y anunciaran sus respectivas responsabilidades.

—Chicos tengo sed, iré a buscar algo de tomar —anunció Eren.

—¿No sería mejor si alguno de nosotros te acompaña? Recuerda que es la primera vez que venimos aquí. Ah, y amarra tus cordones o podrías caerte. — Sugirió Mikasa

—No soy un niño, Mikasa —recriminó Eren un poco brusco.

—Eren —Armin le miró con desaprobación.

—Oh vamos chicos, ¿Quién se pierde buscando una cocina en una empresa como esta con tanto personal al que le puedes preguntar?

Después de eso, salió por la puerta rumbo a buscar la cocina o a cualquier lugar donde pudiera obtener algo para beber.

* * *

Quince minutos habían pasado y Eren no encontraba la cocina.

Él sabía que la empresa era grande pero no sabía que tenía más de veinte pisos. Subió y bajó escaleras sin resultado alguno. Tal vez se preguntaran ¿Acaso no hay alguna máquinas dispensadoras o bebederos en los pasillos? La respuesta es sí, pero los dispensadores estaban repletos de gente (_Justamente hoy cuando usualmente están vacíos)_ y Eren odia hacer filas. Por otro lado, a las máquinas les estaban haciendo mantenimiento. Trató de preguntarle a uno que otro empleado, pero estos estaban muy ocupados en su mundo o simplemente ignorándolo.

No fue hasta que llegó al piso veintiuno y encontró la cocina.

"Al fin" —suspiró.

Mikasa había hecho una advertencia importante:_ "__Amarra tus cordones o podrás caerte_". Cuando se da una advertencia sobre algo malo que podría afectarnos, es mejor tomarlo en cuenta. Mas sin embargo, Eren hizo caso omiso y como si el karma lo odiara, tropezó con uno de sus cordones provocando un choque entre él y otra persona que se dirigía a la puerta con una bebida caliente, agarrada de manera particular en su mano derecha.

Eren no contó con que la persona con quien se choco iba a ser su supervisor por los próximos tres meses.

Levi estaba molesto. Su blanca y perfectamente planchada camisa estaba manchada de té y parte de su mano estaba llena del ardiente líquido. Pero su molestia era más grande que cualquier dolor. No había nada más en el mundo que Levi odiara tanto como la suciedad.

—D-Disculpe señor —Eren habló tan rápido que apenas logró darse a entender.

Levi lo miraba fijamente con el ceño fruncido.

—Nombre y apellido —pronunció Levi despacio, tratando de calmar su molestia.

Eren lo vio onfundido.

—¡Ya!

—Eren Jaeger, señor —Respondió como cual soldado a su superior. Ese hombre intimidaba mucho—. Estoy aquí para realizar mis pasantías, señor.

"_Ah, así que tú eres Eren jaeger"_

—Que agradable saludo e imagen le has dado a tu supervisor, Jaeger.

—¿Supervisor? No puede ser, acaso usted…

—Si, yo seré quien estará al tanto de tus prácticas en los próximos meses.

Eren palideció al instante. La buena imagen que tanto quería dar, se habia ido al caño. Acabó de regarle una bebida caliente a su superior. Independientemente de que haya sido un error, el daño estaba hecho.

—Se-señor yo...

—No vuelvas a disculparte —cortó poco amable—. Ya pasó.

—Pero yo... —intentaba aclarar. Estaba nervioso, no quería que tuvieran una idea errónea de él.

—Mira, no hay nada que me moleste más que el desorden o la suciedad en mis cosas. Me molesta mucho más que me ensucien a mí y mucho más si es una prenda que me guste ya ni te imaginas cuanto me enfurece que lo haya hecho un nuevo. Prepárate, que estos meses serán duros —concluyó.

—Sí, señor.

—Y...

—¿Eren?

La voz de una chica lo interrumpió. Lo extraño fue que Levi sintió que esa voz la reconocía de algún lugar. Pero por más que lo intentaba no podía recordarlo.

_"Yo de donde..."_

—Mikasa, viniste —exclamó sorprendido Eren.

_"¿Mikasa?"_

Dirigió su mirada hacia enfrente y la vio junto a otras tres personas más. El extraño dolor volvió a aparecer.

"¿_Así que eres tú, Mikasa_?" Escuchó decir a una pequeña voz en su cabeza mientras el dolor se hacía un poco más fuerte.

* * *

_Editado: 20/05/20_


	3. 3

_"¿Qué fue eso?"_

Su dolor de cabeza era fuerte aunque tolerable. Se sentía confundido. ¿Por qué justo cuando vio a esa chica, escuchó una voz en su cabeza?.

—Mikasa, chicos —la voz del castaño le hizo parpadear—. ¿Qué hacen aquí?

—Tardaste mucho, empezamos a preocupamos por ti —respondió Armin.

—Meh, en realidad sabíamos que te habías perdido —recriminó Jean.

Eren lo miró mal.

—Lo importante es que ya estamos todos —intervino Mikasa—. Volvamos, debemos esperar al supervisor.

—En realidad... —Eren rascó nervioso la parte trasera de su nunca.

—Así que ustedes son los nuevos. Mi nombre es Levi, yo seré quien los guiara estos meses.

Todos quedaron sorprendidos. Se imaginaban a un viejo aburrido, serio e imponente. Aquel hombre que tenían enfrente poseía un rostro indiferente y una presencia notable, pero parecia muy joven.

Todos dijeron al unísono un "_Buenos días_".

— Oh, por cierto ignoren el desastre en mi camisa. Fue un pequeño accidente hecho por una persona despistada —dirigió disimuladamente su mirada hacia Eren. Este ultimo bajó su mirada apenado—. Ya que están todos aquí, síganme, les diré que harán.

Ya todos reunidos en su oficina, Levi le indicó a cada uno sus respectivas responsabilidades. Todos estaban de acuerdo, exepto un

—¿Asistente personal? —preguntó nervioso Eren.

—Sí.

—P-pero señor, no creo que pueda aprender algo si en este carg...

—¿Quién coloca las responsabilidades de cada quien aquí?

—Usted, señor —respondió desganado.

—Entonces, solo has lo que se te ordenó. Pueden retirarse y recuerden que deben estar aquí temprano mañana.

Todos asintieron y se dirigieron a la salida. Sin embargo, una persona antes de salir le propinó una mirada con un deje de molestia. Si, fue Mikasa Ackerman.

* * *

Ya recostado en su cama, observó el techo pensativo. Sentía que se habia propasado con el aquel joven. El chico sólo había cometido un accidente sin la más mínima intención. Pero él tenía un extraño _(Y poco normal en palabras de Hange) _odio por la suciedad que lo hace reaccionar de esa forma.

No pensaba tenerlo como su asistente personal mucho tiempo, simplemente sería un pequeño castigo de unos pocos días por haber estropeado su camisa favorita.

Otro pensamiento que rondaba por su mente, era es chica que lo miró tan severamente y como al verla, una extraña voz seguido de un agudo dolor de cabeza lo atormentó.

_"¿Acaso fue por su culpa?"_

Era lo único que podía pensar, pero aún así, trataba de desechar la idea. Una parte de él le parecía absurdo porque apenas la había conocido pero…

"¿_Así que eres tú, Mikasa_?"

Esa voz. Esa extraña voz que apareció en su cabeza justo en el momento en que ella apareció lo hacía retomar la idea.

Suspiró y decidió dormir, ya era tarde y mañana sería otro día de trabajo.

Esa noche tuvo un sueño algo extraño. Soñó que se encontraba en un lugar lleno de pasto y el cielo tenía un extraño tono violeta y ciertos destellos azules.

Pensaba que estaba solo hasta que escuchó _esa voz_.

—_Tuvimos una vida dura en el pasado_ —comentó— _Pero tranquilo, estoy seguro que tú no cometerás el mismo error que yo_.

* * *

_"Estoy seguro que tú no cometerás el mismo error que yo_" —pensaba mientras se bajaba de su auto y se dirigía a la entrada de la empresa—. No entiendo.

Ya adentro, se encontró con los jovenes de los que se haría cargo. Dio las respectivas indicaciones y se pusieron manos a la obra, excepto Eren que tenía otra tareas que hacer.

Pasaron alrededor de cinco días en los cuales Eren fue asistente personal. Cinco días de caminar de un lado a otro y no tener tiempo ni siquiera para respirar ¿En serio el jefe Levi tenía que enviarlo a comprar tan lejos? Armin y Sasha lo veían con un deje de lastima, Jean de burla y Mikasa de molestia.

No estaba molesta con Eren, al contrario, lo estaba con cierto hombre de baja estatura. Sentía que era algo injusto y hasta cierto punto infantil.

Lamentablemente (Para ella) trabajaba en la misma oficina que él. Por lo tanto, siempre lo veía. Sus amigos trabajaban en otras oficinas, donde él iba a verlos cada dos horas evaluando si tenían todo bajo control.

Ahora estaba en la oficina con él. Su escritorio estaba justo al frente al suyo. Se quedó observándolo de manera fulminante. No le parecía que por un pequeño error, él le estuviera haciendo perder el tiempo a su amigo con pequeñeces. Levi no aguantó más la mirada de la chica y la confrontó.

—¿Qué pasa? —cuestionó levantando su ceja derecha.

—Me parece injusto lo que hace con Eren —llegó directo al grano—. Fue solo un accidente, no debería tratarlo así.

—Es solo un pequeño castigo, ¿Sabes?

—Puede que si, ¿pero no creé que es algo exagerado y una pérdida de tiempo para él? Digo, el vino aquí a hacer pasantias no sus recados.

—Te preocupas mucho. ¿Hermana mayor, novia o algo por el estilo?

—Ninguna de las anteriores —suspiró—. Solo soy una amiga preocupada por él. No está mal que él sea su asistente incluso ese es mi puesto es muy parecido. Pero la diferencia es que yo si hago cosas productivas. Comprarle comida, prepararle bebidas y hacer sus quehaceres personales son cosas que no lo ayudaran en su futuro.

— Cálmate, Hoy planeo levantarle el castigo. A partir de mañana empezara con sus verdaderas obligaciones, así que no te distraigas en asuntos que no te incumben y continua con tu trabajo.

—Esta bien —susurró de mala gana.

Otra vez la punzada en su cabeza lo atacó. Arrugó el rostro y dirigió una mano a su cabeza. Mikasa notó su extraña expresión.

—¿Se encuentra bien?

—Si, no te preocupes.

* * *

Los días pasaron hasta que se convirtieron en semanas. Y sin darse cuenta ya había pasado un mes y medio desde que los practicantes aparecieron por primera vez.

En general, todo marchaba bien, Eren estaba en su correspondiente puesto, los demás hacían sus respectivas responsabilidades y a pesar de que a veces cometían uno que otro error, Levi trataba de ayudarlos y guiarlos. Pero había unas cosas que han permanecido en su mente durante el ultimo tiempo; Sus sueños, sus dolores de cabeza, la voz de sus sueños que suele atormentarlo y Mikasa Ackerman.

Un día cualquiera, decidió contarle esos extraños acontecimientos a Hange. Debido a que, si no se lo decía a nadie, probablemente terminaría con un psiquiatra. Hange sorpresivamente le creyó. Mencionando que, ella le gustaba mucho esa clase de temas raros y era demasiado supersticiosa. Su respuesta le sorprendió:

_"—Quizás esos sueños sean una conexión entre tu vida pasada y la actual. Puede que tu '**Yo del pasado' **quiera darle una especie de mensaje a tu '**yo del presente**'. Tal vez de algo que no hiciste en tu vida pasada, pero que tienes la oportunidad hacerlo ahora. Además, me dijiste que tu madre suele decirte que tienes un parecido a un soldado de ese extraño clan. Nada en esta vida es imposible ¿Quién dice que no puedas ser su reencarnación?_

—No creo en esas tonterías, Hange.

—Pues empieza a creerlo, pequeñin —

acomodó sus gafas junto una sonrisa.

Levi suspiró.

—¿Y qué tiene que ver Mikasa?

—Puede que ser que a ella también le incumbía.

—¿No se te ocurre nada?

Hange se encogió de hombros.

—Quien sabe. Pudo ser una deuda, una noticia importante, una misión o —hizo una pausa para mirarlo con un deje de perversión—... Una propuesta romántica

—¿Y ahora de que mierda estás hablando, cuatro ojos?

—No creas que no me he dado cuenta de cómo las mira, canijo. ¿Acaso te gusta? Anda dime, dime.

Levi no respondió."

No negaba que la chica era muy linda. También era trabajadora, siempre ayudaba a sus compañeros cuando estos lo requerían, además de que era muy inteligente. A pesar de que no interactuaban mucho, de una manera u otra comenzó a atraerle. Pero solo era eso.

* * *

Eran las seis de la tarde cuando Mikasa se dirigía a su oficina —aka la oficina de Levi— para recoger sus cosas e irse a casa. Antes de que pudiera colocar un pie dentro del ascensor, una apresurada Hange la llamó.

—¡Mikasa! Qué bueno que te alcancé. ¿Podrías hacerme un favor?

—¿De qué trata?

—¿Podrías entregarle esta carpeta a Levi? Son unos presupuestos que debe verificar. Lo haría yo, pero voy tarde a una reunión —comentó mirando su reloj.

—Seguro, de hecho voy directo a la oficina.

—Te lo agradezco, Mikasa —suspiró aliviada mientras le entregaba la carpeta.

—No se preocupe.

Después de despedirse de la energética mujer, se adentró en el ascensor. Una vez dentro, decidió echarle una ojeada a la carpeta. Solo por si Levi le llegase a preguntar qué otra cosa contenía y que Hange no le haya mencionado.

Después de cerrar la carpeta, se dio cuenta de algo que había pasado por alto. En el tiempo que llevaba trabajando allí, nunca supo cuál era el apellido de Levi. Él nunca se lo había dicho y las cosas que le mandaba hacer no requerían que colocará algún dato personal suyo o algo por el estilo. Puede que sus amigos lo supieran. Pero ella al no tomar ese dato como relevante, no les preguntó. ¿Quién diría que él era Ackerman como ella?

— eñor, La señorita Hange le envía est...—se detuvo al ver que él no se encontraba en la oficina.

_"¿En dónde podrá estar?"_ pensó.

Con el tiempo que llevaba trabajando ahi con él, aprendió dos cosas que él ama; El trabajo y el té negro, así que sí no estaba en la oficina muy probablemente estaría en la...

_"Cocina"_

Dejó la carpeta en su escritorio y se encaminó a la cocina para entregarles la razón e irse a su hogar.

Cuando llegó, se lo encontró preparando su tan preciada bebida. Mikasa a veces se cuestionaba porque le gustaba tanto si no era la gran cosa.

—Disculpe, señor —llamó su atención una vez dentro de la cocina. Él volteó y ella continuó—. La señorita Hange le dejo un recado.

—¿Qué es?

—Son unos presupuestos que necesitan de su verificación.

—Ah, gracias, Mikasa —y continuó con lo que estaba haciendo.

Mikasa pensaba irse pero tenía su curiosidad era más grande que el querer estar en su cama.

—No sabía que usted también era Ackerman, señor.

—¿Un mes aquí y no sabes el apellido de alguien que vez todos los días?— Cuestionó Levi con el ceño fruncido.

—Nunca me lo dijo —atacó ella.

—Nunca me lo preguntaste —contraatacó él.

—Buen punto —susurró—. Estoy sorprendida porque, el apellido Ackerman no es muy común acá. Aunque bueno, tampoco es que en el pasado hubieran sido muchos.

—¿Acaso sabes la historia del apellido?

—Por supuesto, mi padre me la contó cuando era niña y me pareció interesante. En el pasado los Ackermans era un clan muy poderoso, tenían mucha fuerza y protegían a la realeza. Aunque, por una diferencia de ideales rompieron todo tipo de lazo con la sangre real.

—Siendo sincero, nunca le tomé mucha importancia. Pero he de admitir que si es una historia algo interesante. Mi madre también me contó algo también —mencionó mientras quitaba la pequeña tetera de la estufa.

—¿Cómo qué? —la curiosidad de Mikasa había aumentado.

—Que de ese clan sobrevivieron solamente dos familias y de esas familias solo sobrevivieron sus hijos, hombre y mujer respectivamente. ¿Té?

—Claro, gracias —aceptó para luego tomar un sorbo y proseguir—. Si, papá me contó algo similar. La chica era conocida como '**_La mujer que valía por cien soldados_**' y que fue capaz de renacer el linaje. Papá en su honor me coloco su nombre. También tiene una especie de pintura donde está su rostro y según el y mi madre, tenemos un parecido.

"_Si supieras que son la misma..."_

Otra vez la voz pasó por su mente. Levi disimuló bien su impresion antes aunque ese dato.

—Interesante. Mamá también me ha dicho algo similar con lo del parecido, pero con el hombre. Tengo entendido que era conocido como el '**_hombre más fuerte de la humanidad o algo asi'_** —comentó mientras tomaba asiento en una silla de las pocas mesas que se encontraban ahí.

—Tal vez fue el más fuerte, pero no el más listo. Su muerte fue patética —criticó Mikasa mientras tomaba asiento frente a él.

—Que cruel.

—No soy cruel, soy realista. Debió tener una muerte más heroica, digo fue una figura importante ¿Pero una explosión por un error? Patético.

—Concuerdo —aceptó antes de proceder a beber su té—. Aunque no sé cómo terminó la vida de la chica.

—Yo se algo, ella tenía sangre asiática por parte de su madre. Después de esa cruel guerra, el clan al que pertenecía su madre la acogió. Luego se casó con un asiático y tuvo hijos. Mas sin embargo, no permitió que el apellido Ackerman fuera reemplazado por el del clan donde estaba y gracias a eso fue como nuestro apellido vive hasta la actualidad.

—¿Fue un matrimonio forzado o algo así?

—No lo sé, pero siento que hubiera sido mejor que se hubiera quedado con el soldado que era descendiente del clan igual que ella. ¿No le parece mucha coincidencia que quedaran justamente un hombre y una mujer de su linaje?

—Tal vez. Puede que después de la guerra él se le hubiera propuesto.

—Quien sabe, a veces el destino da malas pasadas.

"Pero_ también puede unir personas que merecían estar juntas _"

—Tienes razón.

Para sorpresa de Levi, la conversación siguió por otro rato. Usualmente hablaban solo de lo estrictamente necesario. Pero, el que ahora pudieran hablar de otra cosa que no fuera trabajo, en el fondo, lo hacía sentir muy feliz.

* * *

_Editado: 20/05/20_


	4. 4

Después de un tiempo de charla, dirigieron su mirada al reloj y cayeron en cuenta que ya era un poco tarde. Ocho y cuarenta y cinco. Mikasa se levantó rápidamente de su asiento acompañado de un "Con permiso". Dejó la taza de té vacía sobre la mesa y se dirigió a la salida para ir a la oficina y buscar sus cosas. Sin embargo, antes de colocar un pie afuera de la cocina, la voz de su superior la detuvo.

—Puedo llevarte a casa —propuso Levi levantándose de su silla y dejando su taza en la mesa.

—No en necesario, tomaré el autobús —respondió apenada.

—Creo que ya pasó el ultimo de esta ruta — Levi nuevamente llevó su mirada al reloj—. Solo será un pequeño aventón. La carpeta que dejaste en la oficina la revisaré en casa.

Y sin más, salió de la oficina sin darle a Mikasa tiempo para rechistar.

Esa fue la primera vez que estuvo en su auto. La primera de varias.

* * *

Otro de esos conocidos "aventones" fue unos días después de aquella noche. Eran alrededor de las siete de la noche y llovía en la ciudad. Mikasa se encontraba en el paradero esperando el bus de esa hora, pero este se había retrasado por la repentina lluvia. No podía tomar un taxi porque además de que no pasaba ninguno, no tenia dinero suficiente. No podía irse a pie porque su apartamento estaba lejos y para colmo de males olvidó el paraguas en su cama cuando salió corriendo hacia al trabajo. Sumando que, la temperatura bajó.

"_Debí dejar un poco mi orgullo y aceptar el aventón de Jean"_ —pensó— _"¿Ahora que haré?_"

Era tarde y tenia que terminar un trabajo que uno de sus profesores había colgado de repente a la plataforma. Teniendo plazo de enviar hasta la medianoche._ "_

_"Maldito calvo"_

_"¿como se le ocurre hacer tal barbaridad en pleno periodo de practicas"_

Esos y muchos más pensamientos negativos hacia su profesor pasaban por su mente, hasta que un auto se detuvo frente a ella.

—¿Necesitas ayuda?

Esa voz tan conocida para ella.

—Señor Levi —exclamó sorprendida.

Escuchó como el seguro de la puerta era removido.

—¿Qué esperas? Sube.

Otra cosa que había aprendido de él en esos días, era que odiaba un "no" como respuesta. Así que rápidamente subió al auto sin pero alguno.

El auto de Levi estaba cálido gracias a la calefacción, olía muy bien y la radio emanaba música en un volumen bajo. En el camino, su conductor mantenía su vista enfrente mientras ella veía por la ventana los diferentes establecimientos iluminados del centro de la ciudad. La mayor parte del viaje fue en silencio. Un silencio relajante.

Cuando llegaron al edificio, la lluvia había cesado no obstante, aún hacia frio. Mikasa sentía que de una manera u otra, debía pagarle por la molestia.

—Muchas gracias.

—No hay problema.

—¿Le gustaría pasar a tomar algo?. Hace frío y quiero compensarle por ayudarme.

—No creo que sea necesario.

—No aceptare un "no" como respuesta, señor. —anunció demandante.

Levi suspiró con una casi imperceptible sonrisa. Usó la oración que solía todos los días con sus empleados.

Ambos bajaron y se adentraron al edificio.

Ya frente el apartamento, la chica abrió la puerta y Levi observó que el lugar estaba limpio y ordenado, eso le gusto. También notó como ella quitaba sus zapatos e ingresó solo en medias. Levi llegó a considerar un poco rara la acción, sin embargo la imitó. Era mejor prevenir.

_"Supongo que no quiere ensuciar el piso" _— Pensó — _" Al parecer no soy el único minucioso con la limpieza " _

A pesar de que el apartamento no era tan grande, era acogedor y tenia el espacio suficiente para una persona. La sala de estar tenia; dos sillones, un pequeño televisor, una pequeña mesa acompañada de cuatro cojines en el piso, cosa que también se le hizo algo extraña ¿Se sentaba en el piso para comer? ¿No le era incomodo?.

La cocina estaba al lado de la sala de estar y solo la dividía una barra. Habían dos puertas que asumió que eran el cuarto y el baño, y para complementar el lugar, había un pequeño balcón el cual tenia una buena vista.

—Tome asiento, por favor —dijo mikasa dejando su bolso en el sillón y dirigiéndose a la cocina para preparar una bebida caliente.

Con el agua hirviendo, abrió la alacena para sacar un saquito de té. Levi se levantó del sillón poco tiempo después para ir ayudarla.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó sin poder ocultar su curiosidad. Señaló la pequeña mesa y posteriormente sus pie.

Mikasa siguió la dirección de sus dedos confundida.

—Oh, mi madre es japonesa. Varias de sus costumbres se me han quedado marcadas —explicó.

Levi enarcó una ceja.

—Eres demasiado parecida a esa antigua integrante del clan.

—¿Eso creé? —soltó una pequeña risa—. Mi mamá suele bromear diciendo que soy su supuesta "reencarnación" —hizo comillas con sus dedos— ¿No piensa que es algo loco?

—Sinceramente, no creo que sea una locura del todo —respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

Mikasa frunció su ceño.

Cuando el té estuvo listo, se sentaron en los sillones y disfrutaron su cálida bebida con otra amena charla. Treinta minutos después Levi se marchó debido a que tenía que terminar un informe que Erwin necesitaba temprano en la mañana. Agradeció por la bebida y se despidió. Diez minutos después de que su supervisor se fue, recién duchada y con ropa cómoda, Mikasa colocó manos a la obra para terminar su trabajo pendiente.

* * *

—Si gustas, cuando estemos fuera de la oficina, puedes llamarmepor mi nombre.

Mikasa volteó a verlo sorprendida.

Se encontraron por mera coincidencia en el centro comercial y luego de caminar un par de vueltas, a Mikasa se le antojo un helado después de pasar frente una bonita heladería que se encontraba ahí. Levi se ofreció a acompañarla y ella no se negó, no le molestaba su compañía. Mikasa compró un helado de chocolate y Levi (A pesar de que no le gustara mucho las cosas dulces) decidió comprar uno también, pero de vainilla.

—¿Disculpe? —preguntó— No creo que sea adecuado, usted es...

—En la oficina soy tu superior, supervisor o como quieras decirle. Fuera soy solo un mortal más.

—Lo intentare, supongo —dudó—. Aunque ahora que lo pienso, decirle "Señor" suena muy...

—¿Formal?

—Anticuado —concluyó—. Siento que esa palabra es para dirigirse a alguien de una edad mucho más avanzada. En cambio, usted parece muy joven.

—¿Eso crees? Te sorprendería saber la edad que tengo. Soy más viejo de lo que piensas.

—¿Unos veintiséis? —comió un poco de su helado.

—Treinta y tres.

Mikasa casi se atraganta ante lo que acababa de escuchar. Estaba estupefacta. Levi al ver su expresión, continuó:

—¿Quien es jefe del departamento de una empresa tan joven, Mikasa?

—Bueno, casos han de existir.

—Si tú lo dices.

Siguieron degustando sus helados hasta que Mikasa notó algo extraño en su rostro.

—Señ... Digo, Levi. Quédese quieto un momento —dijo mientras tomaba una servilleta.

Levi intentó preguntarle el porqué mas la cerro su boca al ver como Mikasa limpiaba su mejilla derecha. Sus ojos se ensancharon y se enfocaron en observar el rostro de la joven. Ella estaba concentrada quitando la mancha de helado, así que no se dio cuenta de la mirada que le estaba brindando.

Ella era mucho más hermosa de cerca; tenía unos ojos grises hermosos, una nariz pequeña que a Levi se le hacia tierna, un cutis bien cuidado y unos labios carnosos. Pudo seguir detallándola, pero su famoso dolor de cabeza volvió provocando que cerrara sus ojos. Cuando lo hizo un centenar de imágenes pasaron por su cabeza otra vez, pero esta vez más claras.

Eran como pequeños flashbacks que pasaban uno tras otros. Solo uno tardó más de lo usual.

_"— Capitán, un momento por favor. Tome, tiene un poco de sangre._

_—Gracias, Mikasa "_

—Listo, tenía un poco de helado en la mejilla —comentó Miiasa mientras se acomodaba en su asiento. Se sorprendió al ver al hombre frente suyo con los ojos cerrados y el ceño más fruncido de lo usual—. Oiga, ¿Se encuentra bien?

Levi al escuchar la voz de Mikasa dio un pequeño respingo y abrió los ojos.

—Si, tranquila. Sólo se me congeló el cerebro —mintió—. Gracias.

—No hay de que —hizo un gesto restándole importancia mientras le dedicaba pequeña sonrisa.

* * *

Mikasa salía de una reconocida panadería con dos bolsas en su mano. En una cargaba un par de muffins que le encantaban a sus padres y que solo estaban disponibles por tiempo limitado. Planeaba llevárselos para que acompañaran con un té verde que también llevaba consigo. En la otra bolsa se encontraban unas rodajas de pan recién sacadas del horno que planeada degustar cuando llegara a su apartamento como merienda nocturna. Colocó las bolsas en la canasta de su bicicleta y emprendió camino hacia el parque central con sus auriculares puestos. La canción se detuvo la mitad producto de una llamada. Mikasa frenó, saco el celular del bolsillo de su chaqueta y vio que en la pantalla había una foto de ella junto a otra chica.

—¿Pasa algo, Sasha?

—Mikasa, que bueno que contestas. Necesito tu ayuda para el examen, por favor —suplicó la joven al otro lado de la línea. Mikasa suspiró.

—Sasha, el examen es mañana. ¿Por qué no me dijiste antes?

—Solo son unas pequeñas dudas que quiero que me aclares, por favor —siguió insistiendo. Mikasa sabia que cuando Sasha se refería a "Pequeñas dudas " significaba "No entendí nada ¡explícame!".

Pero era su amiga y si la ayudaba podría repasar al tiempo, ambas se beneficiarían.

—Esta bien —removió un auricular de su oído al escuchar un grito de proveniente de su amiga—. Llega a eso de las siete y media. Iré a casa de mis padres y puede que tarde un poco.

—Entendido. Gracias, Mikasa. Nos vemos luego —después de eso, colgó.

Mikasa vio la hora; Cuatro de la tarde. Tenia tiempo suficiente para ir a la casa de sus padres, estar un rato con ellos y luego irse a su casa para estudiar con Sasha. Volvió a colocar la canción que estaba escuchando y siguió su camino.

Dobló una de las esquinas que había en el parque, con la música alta sonando en sus oídos. Estaba completamente absorta que no escuchaba los gritos de un pobre ciclista al cual sus frenos no le funcionaban y estaba apunto de chocar con ella.

—¡Señorita, apártese! —exclamaba una y otra vez.

Mikasa seguía en su mundo, hasta que sintió un jalón de la cintura ocasionando que cayera junto con su bicicleta sobre el césped del parque.

—Mocosa, sorda.

Aquel insulto la hizo voltear con rapidez. Se sorprendió al ver quien estaba tirado en el césped junto a ella.

—¡Levi!—se exaltó.

—¿Cómo se te ocurre escuchar música alta manejando en la calle? —recriminó—. Si no hubiera pasado, muy probablemente hubieras terminado lastimada por ese ciclista —señaló al hombre que estaba sentado en el césped viendo su bicicleta destruida por estamparse con un árbol.

—Lo siento —murmuró apenada—. Y gracias.

—Y yo te agradecería que me quitaras esta cosa de encima.

Mikasa bajó la mirada y vio que la bicicleta había caído sobre su pie. Se levantó del césped para levantar el objeto de metal. Luego de eso, rectifico que los aperitivos que llevaba dentro de las bolsas siguieran intactos. Por suerte lo estaban.

Cuando Levi se colocó de pie, sintió una punzada en su tobillo acompañado de su (ya conocido) dolor de cabeza. Pasó otra vez.

Una vez más, vio esa serie de flashbacks en su mente. Donde, como había ocurrido antes, uno en particular se detuvo.

_" —Retrocede por ahora —pronunció un hombre mientras sostenía a una chica por la cintura. Esta lo miraba de manera seria. "_

_"Otra vez"_

Mikasa se preparaba para seguir su camino. Pero antes, volteó a ver como se encontraba su acompañante.

—¿Se encuentra bien? —preguntó confundida al ver su expresión incomoda. Él solo asintió.

—Solo se más cuidadosa, la próxima. Puedes irte.

Ella respondió un "_Entendido_" algo desconfianza. Mas decidió obedecer y seguir su camino.

No pudo notar como Levi se iba cojeando.

* * *

El día siguiente, Mikasa se llevó una sorpresa.

—¿Sucedió algo, chicos? —curioseo viendo como todos sus amigos salían de la empresa.

—Notificaron que el supervisor se incapacito —respondió Eren.

—¿Por qué?.

—Se lastimó el tobillo o algo así— Esta vez respondió Sasha. Mikasa se tensó.

—Nos dijeron que se incapacito por unos cinco días y que mañana nos darán un reemplazo —explicó Armin— Mientras, hoy tendremos el día libre. Pero tranquila, nos validaron el día.

—Bah, no se como sentirme con respecto a esta noticia. Si feliz por tener el día libre o triste por levantarme temprano para nada —rezongo Jean.

Los demás asintieron de acuerdo con lo recién dicho. Mientras, Mikasa sintió una extraña sensación de culpabilidad dentro de su cuerpo cuando el acontecimiento de la bicicleta vino a su mente.

_" Ese día él me ayudó. Debió haber caído mal y el golpe de la bicicleta lastimarlo"_

—Tratemos de ver el lado bueno. Podemos estudiar un rato antes del examen de esta tarde —añadió Armin.

Se dirigieron a la biblioteca de su universidad con el propósito de ayudarse mutuamente por si habían dudas todavía. Mikasa en todo ese tiempo, se culpable por la incapacidad de Levi.

Durante los días en que Levi no estaba, Mikasa pensó varias veces en ir a disculparse nuevamente, esta vez de manera presencial. Sin embargo, no sabia donde vivía. También pensó en llamarlo, pero no tenia su número. Incluso pensó en pedirle a Hange que la ayudara pero conociendo la extrovertida personalidad de la mujer prefirió no decir nada. No quería crear chismes o noticias falsas.

No tuvo más opción que esperar su regreso.

* * *

Cuando regresó no tuvo tiempo para hablar con él. Estuvieron todo el día ocupados y solo tuvieron tiempo para decir "hola" y seguir con sus actividades.

Mikasa estuvo todo el día de abajo hacia arriba, cuando comúnmente hacia sus deberes en su escritorio. Definitivamente, ese había sido el día más cansado que haya tenido.

A las seis y cincuenta de la tarde terminó. Se dispuso a buscar a Levi, mas no lo encontró en ninguna parte. Decidió tomar un poco de aire fresco para relajarse y olvidar el día que tuvo, así que subió a la azotea del edificio. Ya allí se llevo la pequeña sorpresa de que él estaba ahí.

Respiró profundo y se acercó lentamente hasta colocarse a su lado. Levi estaba embelesado viendo el cielo.

—Hola —pronunció tímidamente haciéndose notar.

—Hola, otra vez.

Se sintió tonta por un momento. Ya la había saludado antes, no era necesario hacerlo otra vez.

—Hoy fue un día muy agitado. ¿No lo cree? —continuó tratando de hacer algo de conversación.

—Si. Me parece coincidencia que el día sea así cuando regreso.

—Si, que coincidencia.

Mikasa rompió el silencio que se había formado.

—Yo... Le traje esto. —comentó mientras acercaba una pequeña caja que llevaba consigo.

Levi la tomó y vio que era té negro.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque fue mi culpa. ¿Su tobillo ya esta mejor?

Levi ahora entendió. Pero, una vez más llego esa extraña sensación en su cabeza volvió. Trató de no arrugar el rostro para no preocupar a la joven.

_" Dos personas se encontraban sobre un techo. Hombre y mujer respectivamente de los cuales no podía ver sus rostros claramente._

_—¿Qué viste? —preguntó el hombre._

_—Si no nos apresuramos saldrán lastimados —respondió la mujer._

_—Entiendo._

_La mirada de ella se suavizó._

_—¿Su tobillo ya esta mejor? _

_—No es nada serio, ya puedo caminar bien."_

—Si —respondió finalmente saliendo de su estupor—. ¿Puedo preguntar porque estás aquí?

—Solo vine a tomar algo de aire fresco ¿usted?

—Lo mismo.

Ambos observaron el cielo estrellado. De repente, un sentimiento de nostalgia se apoderó del cuerpo de Levi. Sentía que estar así; Mirando el cielo con ella a su lado, era algo que quería hacer desde hace mucho tiempo.

* * *

—Lo siento, ¿Llegue tarde? —preguntó una agitada Mikasa arreglando sus cabellos.

—No. Yo llegue un poco más temprano ¿Vamos?.

Ella asintió.

Después de quedarse hasta tarde mirando la estrellas, la temperatura bajó considerablemente y haciéndolos volver. Días después, Levi me realizó una propuesta a Mikasa. La extraña sensación del querer hacer algo desde hace tiempo, aún seguía presente .

_"¿Saldrías conmigo, Mikasa?"_

Y sorpresivamente (para él) ella aceptó.

Ahora, se encontraban en la plaza apunto de comenzar una "_cita_" que en palabras de Levi era nada más una "_salida entre compañeros de trabajo"_.

Caminaban uno al lado del otro hablando de sus diferentes compromisos. Mikasa de la universidad y sus notas mientras que Levi de la empresa y futuros proyectos. La luna resplandeciente acompañaba a los dos azabaches en su amena noche.

Las horas pasaron y la temperatura fue bajando, estremeciendo a Mikasa. Se lamentaba en el fondo el no haber traído un abrigo.

—Ten —Levi le ofrecía su chaqueta.

—No se preocupe, estoy bien.

—Tu piel erizada me dice lo contrario —señaló sus brazos—. Colócatela.

—Pero...

—Si que eres un caso.

En un movimiento rápido, se puso tras ella y acomodó la chaqueta sobre sus hombros. Mikasa sentía sus mejillas arder. Cubriendo su rostro con la bufanda que traía consigo, intentó ocultar su sonrojo.

—¿Te parece si vamos a un café antes de irnos?

—Si, me parece bien.

Caminaron una cuadra hasta llegar a un bonito café. Se sentaron uno al lado del otro cerca de la ventana mientras observaban a las personas pasar. Cuando llegaron sus pedidos, comenzaron a degustar sus bebidas.

En toda la noche, desde que la vio llegar hasta que la dejó en la puerta de su edificio, La sensación de nostalgia del cuerpo de Levi no desapareció. Parecía que el salir, reír y pasar un rato agradable con ella era algo que también quería hacer desde hace mucho tiempo atrás.

* * *

—Escúpelo

—¿Mi almuerzo?

Mikasa levantó su vista para observar a Sasha apoyando su mano en el centro de la mesa (donde estaba sentada comiendo) y mirándola fijamente.

—No te hagas la desentendida. ¿Qué hay entre tú y Levi?

—¿Ah? —Mikasa se mostró más confundida que antes— ¿Qué cosas dices?

—¿Cómo que _'qué cosas digo'_? Han estado muy juntos y sonrientes últimamente. ¿Algo que quieras decirle a tu mejor amiga, Mikasa?

—Baja la voz —recriminó mientras colocaba un dedo en sus labios en señal de _'silencio'_ y tirándola del brazo para que tomara asiento junto a ella—. No entiendo, ¿a qué te refieres?

—Estos días, han habido rumores en los pasillos que dicen que tú y él son "algo" —respondió mientras haciendo comillas con sus dedos—. Los vieron juntos en un café la semana pasada y el conserje los vio en la azotea cuando iba a buscar una herramienta que había olvidado.

Mikasa trató de ignorar el hecho de que el amable conserje estuviera involucrado en esos chismes.

—Además —continuó—… El que estés en la misma oficina que él y no con nosotros los alimenta.

Mikasa escuchaba indiferente el relato de su amiga.

_"Este no es la manera en que quería pasar mi almuerzo"_

—Sasha, ¿No crees que están malinterpretando las cosas? No, peor aun ¿crees lo que están diciendo esas personas?

—Al principio creía que estaban exagerando. Pero entonces note que te trata un tanto diferente.

—¿Diferente? ¿Cómo que diferente?

— Nunca te ha alzado la voz ni mucho menos insultado.

Mikasa suspiró.

—No lo ha hecho porque no le he dado motivos y si me disculpas, tengo que volver al trabajo —se levantó y tomando su licuado se dirigió a la salida. Antes de colocar un pie fuera del lugar, se giro para deja algo en claro—. No creas todo lo que dicen por ahí.

Cuando volteó, se chocó con alguien haciendo que el liquido que tenia en su vaso se regara en la prenda ajena. Y para su mala suerte chocó con quien estaba involucrada en ciertos rumores.

—Discúlpeme —balbuceo.

Sasha, desde la mesa donde estaba, esperaba algún castigo por parte de él y su rara obsesión por la limpieza. Pero para su sorpresa, no fue así.

—No te preocupes —fue lo único que dijo antes de darse la vuelta y regresar por donde había llegado.

—Pero yo...

—Dije —interrumpió — que no te preocupes. Tengo una extra en mi oficina.

Y sin más, se alejó.

—¿No que no? — Bromeó Sasha.

Mikasa la fulminó con la mirada.

* * *

_"No te arrepientas de tus decisiones"_

_"Ve hacia ella"_

_"Hilo rojo"_

_"No te arrepientas de tus decicisiones"_

_"Ve hacia ella"_

_"Hilo rojo"_

_"No te arrepientas de tus decisiones"_

_"Ve hacia ella"_

_"Ve hacia ella"_

_"Ve hacia ella"_

_"Ve hacia..."_

—¡Mikasa!

Levi se despertó abruptamente. Sudada y su cabeza dolía. Tuvo un sueño muy raro. Eran imágenes llenas de destrucción y sangre. Pero lo que más le sorprendió, fue ver a Mikasa ahí, extendiendo su mano hacia el. Sin embargo, cuando trataba de tomarla esta se alejaba cada vez más y más.

—¿Qué tienes que ver con esto, Mikasa? —susurró cansino.

* * *

_Editado: 21/05/20_


	5. 5

_"¿por qué me pasa esto?_

_Estas extrañas situaciones aparecieron justo cuando la conocí por primera vez._

_Debería asustarme y/o preocuparme_

_Pero, por muy extraño que parezca, no logro sentirme así._

_Tal vez, solo tal vez, si me alejara de ella todo esto acabaría._

_Los sueños raros, los molestos dolores de cabeza, todo._

_Pero..._

_Algo me impide hacerlo._

_¿Por qué?_

Puede que tu -yo del pasado- quiera darle un mensaje a tu -yo del presente-

...

Tal vez de algo que no pudiste hacer en tu vida pasada pero que tienes la oportunidad de hacerlo ahora

_Si llegase a existir una vida pasada..._

_¿Qué quería mi "yo" del pasado con ella?_

_¿Qué quería mi "yo" del pasado con Mikasa?"_

* * *

—¿Se encuentra bien? —una fémina voz lo saco de sus pensamientos.

—Si no es nada, Mikasa. —contestó restándole importancia.

—¿Seguro? Últimamente parece distraído.

—Debe ser el estrés, hemos tenido mucho trabajo últimamente —y no eran del todo mentira. Esas ultimas semanas habían tenido más trabajo del usual. Haciendo que tanto practicantes y empleados fijos salieran tarde.

—Si, tiene razón —fue lo último que dijo Mikasa antes de seguir con su trabajo.

* * *

—¿Por qué no me "tuteas"?

—¿Hmm?

Jefe y aprendiz se encontraban almorzando en la oficina del mayor de los dos. Mikasa había empacado su almuerzo por lo que no le era necesario ir a la cafetería. La cual probablemente estaría llena. Tampoco quería que sus compañeros les hiciera preguntas sobre su supuesta relación con el supervisor. Así que decidió que la oficina misma era el mejor lugar para almorzar. Levi al verla sacar sus implementos para comer, decidió comprar su almuerzo e ir a hacerle compañía para que no estuviera sola.

—¿Por qué tan sorprendida?. Creí que ya teníamos confianza. Pero aún así me tratas de usted.

—Bueno, supongo que es porque es mi superior —añadió antes de llevar una cucharada de arroz a su boca, masticar y continuar—. Mamá me enseño a tratar a los mayores con respeto. Desde niña tengo muy arraigado eso.

—Wao —exhaló apoyando en el espaldar de su silla—. Me haces sentir viejo.

—Lo siento —corrigió rápidamente—. No era mi intención, es algo que ya es parte mía y...

—Tranquila —interrumpió —, te entiendo.

Mikasa suspiró aliviada.

—Aunque, algún día espero y me hables como a los mocosos de tus amigos —bromeó.

—Si, tal vez —asintió con una tenue sonrisa.

* * *

—Aun no puedo creer que ya han pasado casi tres meses —mencionó Sasha mientras tomaba y miraba de cerca una linda blusa de una tienda de ropa. Al ver su precio, volvió a colocar en su lugar junto una mueca.

—Si, el tiempo pasa rápido. Sin embargo, lo que no puedo creer es que vayan a hacer una cena de despedida para nosotros. A ningún pasante le han hecho tal cosa. Mas bien, ninguna empresa hace tal cosa.

—Déjame adivinar, idea de Hange.

—¿Quien más podría ser si no es ella? —Mikasa tomó un vestido—. ¿Qué te parece?

—Te veras mucho más pálida con eso, descartado —soltó—. A mi lo que me cuesta creer es que Erwin haya aceptado. ¿Crees que esos dos tengan algo?.

—Creo que sospechas que todo el mundo tiene "algo", Sasha —reprochó Mikasa a la vez que buscaba algo que usar para la dichosa cena—. A mi también me sorprende, pero dejémoslo en un "_son amigos cercanos que por alguna razón nos tienen aprecio"_.

—Que más se podría esperar de ti, Mikasa —Sasha suspiró— Hablando de sospechas, tú y Levi...

—Basta —cortó—. Ya hablamos de eso.

—¡Vamos, Mikasa! —exclamó caminando junto a Mikasa en busca de otra tienda. Antes de seguir, se detuvieron a comprar unos batidos—. Me vas a decir que ustedes dos no tienen algo.

—Lo único que tenemos él y yo es una buena relación dentro y fuera del trabajo, es todo.

—¿Algo así como una "amistad"? — preguntó Sasha mientras le daba un largo sorbo a su batido.

—Si, algo así.

—¿Solo eso? —Mikasa solo asintió—. ¿No te parece alguien atractivo, interesante o algo así?

—Bueno — Pensó—… A pesar de ser un hombre bajo, no es feo. ¿Si me parece alguien atractivo? Podría decir que si. Es más joven de lo que parece, es inteligente, muy cuidadoso al hacer las cosas, tiene carácter y es buena persona. ¡Ah! Y caballeroso —añadió recordando aquella vez donde le ofreció su chaqueta al verla con frio. Sasha la observó unos segundos antes de soltar unas pequeñas carcajadas—. No recuerdo haber dicho algo gracioso.

—¿Eres consciente de lo que acabas de hacer? Has dicho cosas sobre él que yo no tendría la confianza de decir. En mi caso solo diría:_ "soltero amargado con buenos dotes de líder y un raro trastorno por la limpieza"_ —volvió a reír—. Pero, tú dijiste muchas más. De todos los practicantes con el que mejor se lleva es contigo ¿No has pensado por qué?.

Si dijera que no lo había pensado seria una mentira. A veces pensaba que Levi era un poco más amable con ella a comparación de los demás (algo que comenzó a notar cuando hablo con Sasha de los dichosos rumores) pero tampoco quemaba sus neuronas pensado, solo era una observación que tenia. Así que solo respondió la pregunta de Sasha encogiendo sus hombros. Esta última suspiró.

—¿No has pensado que él tal vez, solo tal vez, tenga sentimientos por ti? —cuestionó minutos después cuando estaban a punto de entrar a otra tienda. Mikasa se detuvo sintiendo un calor en sus mejillas—. Solo pregunto.

—No lo creo, él ya es una persona madura y con experiencia. Dudo mucho que se interese en una novata como yo.

—Eso es lo que tú crees. Pero, ¿Qué crees que piense él?

—¿A donde quieres llevar esta conversación?

—Pregúntale que siente por ti.

—¿Como puedes decir algo así tan a la ligera? —preguntó exaltada Mikasa.

—No estoy diciendo que lo hagas hoy o mañana—aclaró—. Me refiero a que lo hagas en el momento indicado y cuando ya no puedas con las dudas.

—Sasha...

—Te prometo que cuando me digas su respuesta no te molestare más con el tema.

Mikasa rodó sus ojos.

—Aún no entiendo como Nicolo te aguanta.

—Tomaré eso como un "Claro, Sasha". Ahora entremos a esta tienda. Luce interesante —dijo tomando a su amiga del brazo y arrastrándola dentro de la tienda.

* * *

—El señor Mike le envía esto. Requiere que los revise —explicó Mikasa a Levi mientras le extendía cuatro carpetas.

—Gracias —dijo alejando su vista de su computadora, tomándolas— ¿Mikasa, estas bien?

—¿Por qué lo pregunta?

La joven tenia ojeras bajo sus ojos y no tenía la energía que solía llevar consigo.

—Luces cansada.

—¿En serio? —suspiró—. La universidad me esta matando. Por alguna extraña razón, ahora a finales de semestre los profesores están colocando muchos trabajos ¿Acaso les gusta vernos con estas caras? —cuestionó señalando su rostro—. Duermo tarde por los compromisos que tengo, además de que debo levantarme temprano para venir aquí.

—Deberías descansar —sugirió, y le sorprendió la preocupación con que dijo esas palabras. Carraspeo—. Tienes que descansar.

—Eso quisiera, pero debo trabajar —soltó una pequeña sonrisa ladina que parecía más una mueca—. Cuando llegue a casa tratare de...

—Acuéstate en el sillón —interrumpió.

—¿Ah?.

—Acuéstate y descansa un rato —aclaró.

—P-pero yo me siento bien —trató de excusarse.

—Con todo lo que me dijiste y tu aspecto es obvió que no. Descansa, cuando te necesite te avisare.

Ya lo conocía y era obvio que no iba a aceptar un "no". Así que apenada, aceptó. Se dirigió tímidamente al pequeño sofá que se encontraba a un costado de la oficina.

Se sentó y colocó sus manos en el mango del sofá, apoyó su cabeza sobre estas y lentamente fue cerrando sus ojos.

Había pasado alrededor de unos cuarenta minutos cuando Levi alzo su vista de las carpetas para pedirle un favor.

—Mikasa, ¿podrías...?— Se giró en dirección al sofá. Al verla, calló.

Se levantó de su asiento y se estiró provocando que sus músculos tronasen por la posición que tuvo por tanto tiempo. Caminó y se colocó en cuclillas frente a ella, estaba profundamente dormida. Se notaba que había dormido poco las últimas noches. Removió con cuidado un mechón travieso que pendía sobre su rostro y lo colocó con delicadeza detrás de su oreja. La chica era muy bonita. No, era hermosa. Notó que su falda se subió un poco al estar sentada, así que se levantó, quitó su saco y lo colocó con delicadeza sobre sus piernas.

Veló su sueño un rato, hasta que la puerta se abrió abruptamente.

—Levi, Mike te necesita con... —la mujer se detuvo al ver como Levi colocaba su dedo anular sobre sus labios en señal de que hiciera silencio— Lo siento.

Levi hizo una seña indicándole que saliera y obedeció. Ya afuera primero la regañó con un "_Te he dicho mil y un veces que toques antes de entrar, cuatro ojos"_ después, le preguntó para que lo necesitaba. Ella le indicó lo que querían que hiciera, pero en su mente no pudo evitar pensar una cosa: "_El odiaba que la gente se durmiera en el trabajo ¿por qué Mikasa lo estaba y él no decía nada?" _Y el que su saco estuviese en las piernas de la joven no era un detalle que dejó pasar.

Treinta minutos después, Mikasa despertó. Al frotar sus ojos se dio cuenta que había dormido un poco más de una hora y que se encontraba sola en la oficina. Cuando su sensación de letargo desapareció y estaba dispuesta a levantarse, sintió un liviano peso en su regazo, al bajar la mirada se encontró con un saco negro. Frunció el ceño y lo tomó entre sus manos acercándolo detallándolo aún más. Lo acercó a su nariz, el olor ya era conocido para ella. No pudo reprimir la pequeña sonrisa que se formó en sus labios y el ligero sonrojo que aparecía poco a poco en sus mejillas.

—Ya se volvió una costumbre, ¿verdad, Levi? —murmuró para si mientras volvía a acercar el saco a su nariz.

* * *

—Al fin somos libres de esta cárcel.

—Aun queda una semana ¿Qué tanto festejas, Jean?

—Los que SI pasamos el semestre ya somos libres. Pero OTROS que tienen que habilitar, deben venir otra semana más —se burló.

Eren estaba apunto de decirle unos " pequeños" improperios. No pudo al ver como el alto chico se alejaba acercándose a una chica.

—Hola, Mikasa —saludó tímido.

—Oh, hola Jean —le devolvió el saludo después de despedirse de unas compañeras— ¿Se te ofrece algo?

—No, bueno, si... Lo que quiero decir es que — mintentó relajarse mientras Mikasa lo miraba con una ceja enarcada —… me preguntaba si iras a la cena que la empresa organizó mañana.

—Se supone que debemos ir todos ¿no?.

— Si, pero a lo que me refiero, es que si gustas te puedo acompañar en mi auto. —aclaró— Podría llevarte y dejarte en tu casa.

—Agradezco tu amabilidad, Jean. Pero ya Sasha me ofreció ir con ella en el auto de Nicolo y acepté. Lo siento.

—Oh, tranquila. No te preocupes —dijo despreocupado ocultando su decepción.

—Bien, nos vemos mañana —se despidió mientras se colocaba sus auriculares.

—Si, claro.

Eren, quien vio todo, se acercó al rubio para jugarle un par de bromas por su invitación rechazada. No podía desaprovechar esa oportunidad.

* * *

—Imagine de todo pero nunca se me cruzo por la cabeza que la cena seria en un restaurante japonés —comentó Sasha mientras bajaba del auto de su pareja.

—Yo tampoco —concordó Mikasa—. Aunque, acepto que fue una elección interesante. Entremos.

Sasha asintió, pero antes se despidió de su novio (más conocido como el conductor elegido para esa noche). Le indicó una hora aproximada en la que podría venir a recogerlas. Después de eso, se adentraron al recinto.

* * *

El restaurante era algo pequeño, pero de igual manera cálido y acogedor para esos fríos días de diciembre. Ahí se encontraban los supervisores, algunos administradores de la empresa y los pasantes. Todos disfrutaban un rato ameno comiendo y/o tomando una que otra copa de alcohol que Mikasa reconoció como "sake" Todos se divertían menos Levi, quien tenia su plato de comida completo al no saber como usar los dichosos "palos" como él les llamaba. En un momento pensó en pedir un tenedor, pero al ver que uno de los practicantes lo hizo y los meseros con rasgos asiáticos rieron en grandes carcajadas, descartó la idea de inmediato.

—¿Necesita ayuda con eso? —escuchó a sus espaldas la voz de su compañera de trabajo—. A este paso se enfriara la comida.

—Por favor.

Mikasa soltó una pequeña risa al oír la desesperación en su voz. Se sentó a su lado y quitó los palillos de sus manos para indicarle.

—Así se hace —alzo su mano e hizo una demostración de como se debía agarrar la comida—. Inténtelo.

Levi los tomó e intentó imitar la acción, pero al tomar un trozo de sushi este se cayó sobre el plato. Provocando que salpicaran pequeños trozos de pescado. Levi frunció su ceño al ver su camisa llena de pescado. Por otro lado, Mikasa no pudo ocultar una carcajada al ver su cara de enojo. Provocando así, que Levi la fulminara con la mirada.

—Esto no me parece gracioso, Mikasa —gruño adquiriendo un tono serio.

—A mi si —se burló—. No debe apresurarse ni agarrar tan fuerte.

Mikasa volvió a arrebatarle los palillos. Nuevamente realizó su técnica y tomó un trozo de sushi.

—Abra —dijo mientras le acercaba el manjar a su boca.

Levi abrió sus ojos sorprendido y miró disimuladamente a su alrededor asegurándose de que nadie los estuviera viendo. Tímidamente y con el corazón latiendo a mil, abrió su boca. Mikasa introdujo el pescado dentro de ella.

—¿Esta bueno, no? —él asintió— Bien, inténtelo de nuevo.

—¿En verdad comes con estas cosas?

—Solo en casa de mis padres en fechas especiales.

Y así pasaron el rato, Levi tratando de domar los palillos y fallando en el intento. Cuando por fin lograba sostener el trozo de sushi a pocos centímetros de su boca, este se caía provocándole carcajadas a Mikasa. Habían momentos en que lograba sostenerlos por más tiempo y llevárselos a la boca. En uno de esos, tomó uno y se lo ofreció a Mikasa. Esta agradeció. En el momento en que estaba apunto de llevarlo a su boca, el trozo cayó en el plato provocando que le salpicase la cara. Al ver la expresión de la joven Levi no pudo contener una risa burlona.

—No es gracioso —reprendió apenada.

—Para mi si — Imitó el tono burlón que ella había usado minutos atrás. Entre risas, le acercó una servilleta para que se limpiase.

Ella la tomó de mala gana y se limpió bajo la expresión jocosa del mayor.

A pesar de eso, Mikasa esa noche notó que Levi tenia una sonrisa muy bonita. Y que era una lástima que no soliera mostrarla a menudo.

Hange y Sasha los veían emocionadas mesas atrás. La primera por ver a su mejor amigo divertirse y la segunda por ver a su amiga tan feliz.

* * *

—No era necesario que me trajera.

—No es que sea algo nuevo, también te he dicho que no me molesta. Además, ese chico rubio debía hacerse cargo de su novia borracha. Tú solo entra.

—Si, es cierto —musitó—. Buenas noches.

—Buenas noches.

Mikasa trató de abrir la puerta del auto mas se detuvo. Levi la miró extrañado.

—¿Mikasa?

—Levi —murmuró despacio su nombre—. ¿Puedo preguntar algo?

—Ah, claro —respondió confundido.

Mikasa se dio la vuelta para verlo a los ojos, frente a frente. Era ahora o nunca. El ambiente se torno tenso, algo que alertó a Levi.

—¿Sucede algo…?

—¿Por qué es tan bueno conmigo? —interrumpió— ¿Por qué siempre me cuida? Y ¿Por qué se porta distinto conmigo?. Solo, ¿por qué?

—Mikasa— Balbuceó, lo había tomado desprevenido.

—¿Es así conmigo porque soy su compañera de trabajo, porque me considera una amiga o... hay algo más? —cuestionó con la mirada fija en sus ojos. Necesitaba su respuesta. Quería aclarar los rumores, chismes y las pequeñas dudas que habían crecido dentro de si esos últimos días. Ya su estadía en la empresa estaba a punto de culminar y había una posibilidad que no volviera a verlo si no quedaba seleccionada para trabajar ahí.

Levi por otro lado, trataba de decir una respuesta coherente. Respuesta que no se dignaba a salir.

¿La quería? Si, de una manera u otra la quería y mucho.

¿Cariño? Si, Le tenia cariño.

¿La veía como subordinada? Lo era ¿no?

¿Y como mujer? Si, pero...

—Yo lo hago porque...— La mirada de Mikasa era una mirada que exigía una respuesta, eso no le ayudaba.— te considero una gran amiga y una buena compañera de trabajo.

... temía decir la verdad y arruinar la buena relación que llevaban.

Mikasa bajo la mirada y luego asintió con una tenue sonrisa en sus labios.

—Gracias por responder. Duerma bien— dijo antes de darse la vuelta, abrir la puerta y salir.

Después de verla entrar, encendió su auto y emprendió marcha hacia su casa. Ya en la comodidad de su cama se preguntó mientras miraba el techo, si su respuesta había sido la correcta y si esa extraña sensación de vacío que sentía era normal.

* * *

—Entonces eso te dijo.

—Si.

Una semana después, Sasha invitó a Mikasa a ver unas películas en su casa para aliviar el aburrimiento. Lo que empezó siendo una noche de películas termino siendo un interrogatorio.

—Que mal —Sasha se mostró desanimada—. Me gustaba como se veían juntos. Incluso imaginé como seria una cita doble junto a ustedes.

Mikasa solo introdujo un puñado de palomitas a su boca.

—Supongo... —continuó la castaña— que debes estar aliviada al saber que él no tiene sentimientos hacia ti.

—No del todo —murmuró .

—¿Qué? Acaso él te...

—No puedo asegurarte que estoy enamorada de él —cortó—. Sin embargo, si hubiera dicho otra cosa, yo no me hubiera negado a intentar algo más.

Sasha la miró ensanchando sus ojos.

—Mikasa... — Susurró.

Mikasa simplemente volvió a colocar palomitas en su boca y a prestarle atención a la película.

* * *

_" No cometas los mismos errores"_

_" Para que no te arrepientas de tus decisiones"_

Levi despertó de su nueva pesadilla. Desde el último acontecimiento que tuvo con Mikasa en su auto, soñaba lo mismo. La misma advertencia.

* * *

No podía dejar de preguntarse cuál era ese error.

—Es el único que falta —vocifero Mikasa extendiendo una especie de lista—. Por favor firme.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó.

—Es un formato que debo entregar en la universidad mañana. Son las firmas que evidencian que realicé las horas establecidas.

—Ya veo —tomó su bolígrafo para firmar el último espacio que le correspondía—. Así que ya te vas.

—Si. En serio agradezco su paciencia y ayuda estos meses, aprendí mucho.

—Era mi responsabilidad. —firmó y le entregó el documento—. ¿Crees que quedes seleccionada?

—No lo se — respondió con sinceridad— Seria un privilegio trabajar aquí.

—Espero que se te de la oportunidad, te deseo el mayor de los éxitos.

—Gracias —dijo antes de encaminarse a la puerta.

—Supongo que ya no podremos vernos —soltó de repente. Mikasa se detuvo.

—Asumo que será lo más probable. Es alguien ocupado y yo tratare de encontrar algún trabajo de medio tiempo estas vacaciones. No creo que tengamos tiempo.

—Si. Mikasa...—prosiguió— con respecto a lo de la otra noche...

—No se preocupe. Fui imprudente, no debí haber preguntado algo así.

—No es eso, yo…

—Su respuesta, eso no iba a arruinar nuestra relación.

—Mikasa.

—Nuevamente, le agradezco por todo —fue lo último que dijo antes de desaparecer tras las puerta.

* * *

—¿Trabajo a medio tiempo? Pero si ya has tenido suficiente estos últimos tres meses, cariño .

—Lo se, mamá. Pero quiero distraerme con algo.

—Creo que no deberías sobre esforzarte tanto —opinó esta vez su padre—. Este último semestre fue duro para ti, deberías relajarte un poco.

—¿Por qué no me ayudas con la tienda? Eso te distraerá —sugirió su madre mientras le entregaba una taza de café— ¿Qué opinas?

Mikasa medito un rato y aceptó.

* * *

—¿Petra hace un buen trabajo?

—Si.

—Me alegro.

Levi se encontraba trabajando en su computadora portátil mientras que Hange estaba sentada en su sillón jugando con la decoración.

—¿No deberías estar trabajando?

—Erwin esta en una reunión, así que hasta que termine soy libre.

—¿No deberías estar con más razón junto a él?

—Dijo que no era necesario.

—Ah.

—Iré a comprar algo en la cafetería —Anunció Hange levantándose del sillón— ¿Quieres algo?.

—No, gracias.

—Bueno —cuando se estaba acercando en la puerta le llamó la atención una bufanda que se encontraba en uno de los estante—. Levi, ¿Eso no le pertenecía a Mikasa?

—Si. La olvido y no ha venido a buscar.

—¿No pretendes dársela?

—Algún día la recordara y vendrá.

—Tan frio —murmuró para si—. Y hablando de Mikasa... ¿Qué haz sabido de ella?

—No mucho.

—¿has hablado con ella desde que se fue? —él negó—. ¿Por qué?

—Su estadía aquí ya acabo ¿por qué debería seguir hablando con ella?

—Tu indiferencia es tan estúpida.

—¿De que estas hablan...?

—Todos aquí han notado tu relación con ella.

Levi seguía viéndola confundido.

—De que te gusta, idiota —explotó—. Crees que no me he dado cuenta de nada, pero estas muy equivocado. ¿Por qué no lo aceptas?

¿Y tú por qué no aceptas que te gusta Erwin? —contraatacó.

—Si que eres imposible —Bufó.

* * *

—Traje las medicinas que necesitabas.

—Gracias, cariño — Respondió mientras tomaba la bolsa que le ofrecía su hijo.

—Cómo sigues? ¿Estas mejor? —Preguntó preocupado.

—Mucho mejor. No debes preocuparte, es solo un resfriado. Mira, ya estoy fuera de cama incluso. Aunque aún no me acostumbro al frio de esta época.

—Abrígate bien ¿entendido? —sugirió. Sugerencia que parecía más una orden. Kuchel, su madre, asintió.

—¿Cómo va el trabajo? —preguntó mientras tomaba un poco de té—. ¿Muy fuerte?

—No te imaginas cuanto —soltó un fuerte suspiro—. Saldremos de vacaciones pronto. Sin embargo, el trabajo sigue siendo mucho.

—¿Qué harás en las vacaciones?

—Lo de siempre.

—Ya veo —musitó. No iba a mentir, a Kuchel en ocasiones le preocupaba que su hijo a su edad no tuviera novia o alguna cita. Sin embargo, ella era creyente de la frase _"Todos tienen a una persona esperando afuera, todo tiene su tiempo"_ y sabia que su hijo la tenia y que pronto la encontraría.

—Madre —el llamado de su hijo la exaltó—. Estabas distraída.

—Discúlpame, ¿Qué decías?.

—Te preguntaba que leías antes de que llegara.

—Oh, es solo un viejo libro que habla de la historia del apellido Ackerman. También incluye retratos de como posiblemente lucían nuestros ancestros.

—Si que te gusta la historia de este dichoso apellido.

—Es algo que no puedo negar. Mira —abrió el libro en una pagina específica—. Así lucía el último descendiente varón del clan. ¿Ves que se parecía mucho a ti?

—Supongo —respondió sereno, ocultando su sorpresa. Eran demasiado iguales. Así que, si él se parecía a ese hombre entonces...— Mamá, ¿de casualidad en ese libro no hay un retrato de la ultima descendiente? La chica.

—Creo que vi uno por... —pasó rápido las páginas hasta encontrar lo que estaba buscando— Aquí —anunció mostrando la pagina donde se encontraba la imagen de la joven—. Era una chica muy hermosa ¿no lo crees? —al no escuchar respuesta de su hijo volteo a verlo — Levi, estás pálido ¿Te encuentras bien? .

—Si, es solo que estoy cansando. Me he sobrepasado estos días trabajando —respondió saliendo de su estoismo.

—Deberías ir a casa a descansar.

—Si —concordó levantándose del sofá—. Mamá ¿Podrías prestarme ese libro?

* * *

Ya en casa y con ropa cómoda, se sentó en su sillón, abrió el libro y se dispuso a leer. Tiempo atrás no solía darle mucha importancia a la historia de su apellido, solo sabía lo poco que su madre le había dicho y lo que Mikasa le había contado. Pero ahora que leía, se dio cuenta que era un apellido muy importante en aquellas épocas.

* * *

Al llegar a la pagina donde se encontraba aquella mujer que mantuvo el apellido hasta esos días, La observó embelesado. Era idéntica a Mikasa, la diferencia era que esta última llevaba el cabello largo. Acercó su mano al rostro de la mujer (quien parecía muy joven) y al tocarlo una fuerte punzadacruzó por su cabeza.

_"No otra vez, por favor"_

Esta vez era diferente a los dolores de cabeza pasados. Antes, veía imágenes. Ahora oía voces. Fueron tantas, provocando que cerrara los ojos. Pasaron minutos, minutos que se le hicieron eternos. Cuando abrió sus orbes azules, lo primero que hizo fue recitar lo que había quedado grabado en su mente.

—_Mi nombre es Levi Ackerman, antes conocido como el capitán Ackerman. Y al igual que aquellos tiempos, mi corazón le pertenece a Mikasa Ackerman_.

* * *

El dieciséis de diciembre, era su último día de trabajo hasta que enero se hiciera presente. Ya caída la noche, recogió sus cosas para ir a casa. Cuando estaba apunto de dirigirse a la puerta, giró su cabeza al estante donde se encontraba la bufanda de quien era su subordinada semanas atrás.

Se acercó a ella, la tomó y la dirigió lentamente a su nariz. Aun tenia el olor de Mikasa impregnado.

_"Antes al igual que ahora, tenía sentimientos hacia Mikasa. Y al igual que antes... Cometí el mismo error. "_

Con el pasar de los días, sus sueños se iban entrelazando entre si hasta que logró entenderlo todo.

Su encarnación estaba enamorado de la última descendiente del clan. Tardó mucho en caer en cuenta de sus sentimiento y cuando estaba seguro de ellos, murió a causa de una explosión.

_"No fui sincero antes, mucho menos ahora."_

Ahora que se volvió a encontrar con su antiguo amor, el tener la oportunidad de estar con ella y formar lo que no pudo en el pasado, lo arruinó todo.

Salió de la oficina y se despidió con un ademán de sus compañeros para dirigirse a su auto.

_" Esa noche, si mi respuesta hubiera sido otra. Probablemente, todo seria diferente"_

Sin más, arrancó su auto y se dirigió a su hogar.

* * *

El resto de esos días, no supo nada de Mikasa.

* * *

**13/ enero/ 2020**

Un nuevo año había empezado y junto a eso más trabajo y responsabilidades. Había ascendido de puesto, por ende tenia más cosas que hacer a comparación de los demás.

Estaba organizando sus cosas en su nueva oficina cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse. Era obvio saber quien había sido.

—Cuatro ojos, ¿Es necesario que te repita siempre lo mismo?

—¡Wao! Esta oficina es mucho más grande que la anterior. Felicidades por tu nuevo ascenso, amigo —dijo con total sinceridad.

—Gracias —respondió de la misma manera. Podría sacarle los cabales pero quería a esa mujer.

—Ah, mira —le entregó unas hojas—. Puede que te interese.

—¿Qué es esto? —curioseo tomándolas.

—Son los nombres de los pasantes que trabajaran con nosotros este año. Mira el primer nombre.

Levi enarcó una ceja y obedeció.

_"No puede ser"_ —pensó.

* * *

—¡Felicidades, corazón! —exclamó alegre la mujer asiática abrazando fuertemente a su hija—. Sabia que quedarías. Ah, mi hija es la mejor.

Mikasa estaba ayudando a su madre en la tienda, que era de artesanías orientales. De repente, sintió un zumbido en su pantalón que pensó ignorar, sin embargo, decidió ver las notificaciones por si se trataba de algo importante. Y vaya que no se equivoco. Era un correo notificando que había sido seleccionada para trabajar en la empresa.

Al decirle la noticia a su madre, esta saltó se felicidad.

—Tu padre estará muy contento. Esa empresa ayudara mucho en tu hoja de vida —al ser una de las más importante. El haber trabajado ahí, abría muchas puertas en el campo laborar— Sin embargo, debes esforzarte mucho. Sera tu último semestre y debes entregar tu tesis. Debes administrar muy bien tu tiempo para no tener percances.

—Si, mamá. Daré lo mejor de mi.

Al contarle la noticia a su padre, este la felicitó y decidió prepararle una cena especial para celebrar. Mikasa se enteró después que Armin y Sasha habían quedado seleccionados también, alegrándola más.

Ese año era su año.

* * *

O tal vez no del todo.

Había olvidado un pequeño detalle y es que volvería ver a Levi, ahora su ex supervisor. Hace tiempo que no hablaban y era más que nada porque ella no tenia su número, solo su correo y el hablar por ahí de cosas personales era algo ¿ambiguo?. Admitía que lo extrañó y si lo volviera a ver, no sabría que decirle tras ese incidente en su auto.

¿Debería retomar el tema?

¿Debería seguir su amistad con él como antes?

¿O debería ignorarlo?

_"Solo el tiempo lo dirá"_ —era lo único que pasaba por su mente.

* * *

Ya a mitades del mes de febrero, se encontraba trabajando y estudiando. Era duro, pero podía sobre llevarlo bien. Los días de semana en las mañanas iba a la universidad y en las tardes a trabajar. En la noche hacia sus deberes y se iba a dormir. Los fines de semana iba a trabajar solo los sábados hasta las dos de la tarde y después iba al gimnasio. Mientras que los domingos se levantaba tarde, iba al gimnasio y preparaba todo lo de la semana.

En la empresa, solía almorzar con Sasha y/o Armin en la cafetería. Conoció a algunos nuevos empleados quienes se llevaron bien con ella al instante, entre esos una mujer llamada Nanaba y una joven llamada Petra.

Con respecto a Levi, si se lo había encontrado una que otra vez, pero muy escasamente. Se enteró que había ascendido de puesto así que entendía el porqué estaba mucho más ocupado que antes.

En el fondo, le entristecía que aquellos días en los cuales podía hablar con él seguido, no volverían.

* * *

Su puesto de trabajo (Casualmente) se encontraba junto a la oficina de él. Un día, cuando salía de la oficina y cerraba la puerta tras su espalda se encontraron. Él estaba a punto de entrar a su oficina cuando la vio.

Se miraron fijamente a los ojos unos pocos segundos. Mikasa fue la primera en apartar la mirada.

—Hola —saludaron al unísono provocando pequeñas sonrisas tímidas en sus labios.

—Felicidades por quedar seleccionada. Sabia que lo lograrías—sus palabras eran sinceras.

—Muchas gracias.

—Tu cabello...

—¿Qué hay con el? —preguntó confundida.

—Nada, es solo que esta más corto desde la última vez que nos vimos —aclaró. Antes lo tenia a mitad de la espalda, ahora lo llevaba sobre los hombros.

—Oh, si. Ya sabe, los cambios no están de más. ¿Acaso se ve muy mal?

—No, para nada. Dudo que algo te pueda quedar mal.

Mikasa se sonrojó ante el comentario. Después de un silencio un tanto incomodo, Levi decidió retomar la conversación.

—Mikasa yo... —mas fue interrumpido por su celular. Maldijo en su mente.

—Conteste, yo debo ir a la fotocopiadora —dijo mientras se marchaba.

—Espe... —no continuó al ver que ya ya estaba algo alejada. Miró la pantalla de su celular y se dispuso a contestar.

_"Erwin, espero y sea algo importante"_

* * *

Un mes y medio pasó y no pudo volver a hablar con Mikasa como quería. Cada vez que estaba a punto de acercarse a ella, lo llamaban o lo necesitaban para algo.

Quería hablar con ella, aclarar todo y volver a lo que eran antes. O incluso, algo más.

Estaba decidido, no volvería a perder a Mikasa otra vez.

* * *

Mikasa se encontraba en el archivo de la empresa buscando unos documentos. Al dar con ellos y al notar que era una caja grande que debía llevar, suspiró agotada.

La tomó en brazos y al cargarla la caja se abrió por debajo provocando que los papeles se salieran. Soltó un improperio y se dedicó a guardar los documentos de vuelta a otra caja vacía que ahí se encontraba. Ese día no había sido el mejor para ella; Llego tarde a clases en la mañana, perdió el autobús, el profesor de la materia que más le costaba la regaño, aun no encontraba su bufanda. ¿Qué más podría pasar?.

—¿Necesitas ayuda? —escuchó una voz gruesa desde la puerta. Mikasa volteó y lo vio de brazos cruzados pegado al umbral de la puerta.

—Levi —balbuceó— No es necesario.

_"Lo que faltaba, ¿Qué hace aquí?"_ pensó

Este no hizo caso, bajo las escaleras para luego agacharse y recoger papeles.

—Dije que no era necesario —él la ignoró y siguió recogiendo y guardando— Oiga...

—¿Por qué en lugar de hablar no terminas de recoger esto?

Mikasa suspiró y obedeció. De vez en cuando volteaba hacia la puerta incomoda, algo que Levi notó.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó de un momento a otro, exaltándola.

—Nada —respondió rápidamente.

—Es obvio que algo te incomoda ¿Qué es? —volvió a preguntar más seriamente.

—Ya le dije que no es nada. Es mejor que me vaya —dijo levantándose rápidamente y tomando la caja llena de papeles—. Gracias por ayudar.

No satisfecho con su respuesta, tomó su antebrazo deteniéndola.

—¿Qué te ocurre, Mikasa? —se giró hacia ella.

—Ya dije que no es nada.

—Mikasa —pronunció severamente.

—No quiero más mal entendidos ¿si? —soltó sin más—. Me voy —el agarre de Levi la impidió irse—. Pero que…

—¿A que te refieres?

—Levi —exhalo cansina antes de continuar—. El año pasado circulaban rumores que decían que yo le gustaba, cosa que es falsa. Si alguien nos ve aquí solos, esos rumores volverán otra vez. Y es algo con lo que no quiero lidiar. Así que si me disculpa, dejem...

—No eran falsos —cortó—. Esos rumores no eran falsos, Mikasa.

Debido a la creciente sorpresa, Mikasa dejó caer la caja de sus manos.

—Tú... Me gustas, Mikasa. —dijo con la mayor sinceridad posible.

* * *

—Hay algo que no entiendo —habló por fin rompiendo el silencio. Levi giró su cabeza para verla.

Después de salir de su estado de shock, Mikasa lo único que pudo decir fue que cuando se desocupara subiera a la azotea. Y ahí se encontraban, observando la panorámica de la ciudad en un silencio sepulcral que hasta cierto punto se volvió incomodo. Mikasa fue quien decidió romperlo.

—Aquella noche, dijo que me veía como una amiga. ¿Por qué ahora cambió de opinión?

—Mentí —ahora era Mikasa quien lo veía él. Levi tenia la cabeza gacha—. De alguna manera, creía que lo mejor era guardar estos sentimientos para no arruinar la buena relación que formamos.

—No puede asegurar algo si no lo ha intentado primero —Mikasa volvió a dirigir su mirada a los edificios que se veían a lo lejos— Si hubiera respondido otra cosa, yo también lo hubiera hecho. Y no de una forma negativa.

—Mikasa, tú... — Pronunció sorprendido.

—Pero no fue así —interrumpió.

Ambos volvieron a quedar en silencio sintiendo la suave brisa y como los rayos del sol se iban ocultando cada vez más.

—Así que, ¿olvidaras lo que dije? —Preguntó Levi después de unos minutos.

—Eso quisiera —respondió mientras jugaba con sus manos—, pero se que no podre.

Otro silenció

—¿Y si lo intentamos? —volvió a preguntar el mayor—. Sinceramente, no quiero perderte Mikasa.

La joven volteo a verlo conmovida.

—No me quiero volver arrepentir por una acción que cometí —continuó mientras acercaba su mano a la de la chica—. Tampoco quiero cometer el mismo error —entrelazó sus dedos con los suyos—. ¿Podrías aceptarme?

Mikasa se encontraba perpleja, por su mente nunca pasó algo parecido a eso. No esperaba que su superior gustase de ella. Mucho menos que estuviera confesando sus sentimiento aquí y ahora. Como tampoco que le estuviera pidiendo una oportunidad. Que manera de concluir su horrible día.

¿Aceptar o no?

¿Intentar o no?

Y lo más importante, ¿funcionara o no?

_" Solo el tiempo lo dirá, no?"_—recitó la voz de su conciencia.

Aún enardecida con la situación, se dirigió hacia el.

—¿Esta seguro de esto?

—Yo... — decía mientras abría su maletín y buscaba inquietamente algo hasta encontrarlo. Al sacarlo los ojos de Mikasa se ensancharon — Estoy más que seguro —lo siguiente que hizo fue enrollar la "extraviada" bufanda alrededor del cuello de la joven provocando que sus ojos brillasen— Y espero que tú también lo estés.

Segundos después de salir de su estupor, Mikasa asintió.

* * *

**4 meses después.**

—continuando con el llamado. Siguiente estudiante: Mikasa Ackerman.

La recién mencionada se levantó y se dirigió a recibir su diploma. Sus padres aplaudían orgullosos mientras que sus amigos y compañeros hacían un gran bullicio.

Mientras saludaba a los directivos de su universidad y recibía su diploma, el encargado de llamar a los estudiantes mencionaba los logros que había adquirido Mikasa en su recorrido por la universidad. Desde ser el mejor promedio de su carrera hasta el hecho de ser escogida para trabajar en una de las empresas más importantes de la ciudad y el país en general.

El fotógrafo realizó una seña para que permaneciera en su sitio. Mientras este enfocaba y buscaba un buen ángulo, ella paseaba su mirada de lado a lado tratando de encontrar a una persona en especial. Y lo encontró; de traje, junto a sus padres, de pie aplaudiéndole y mirándola con orgullo. Sonrió y el fotógrafo no tardó en tomar la foto. Sin duda, una de las sonrisas más radiantes y hermosas que había visto en su vida.

—Felicidades, mi pequeña —exclamó su madre abrazándola fuertemente—. Te esforzaste mucho.

—Gracias, mamá —agradeció correspondió el abrazo.

—Felicidades —la abrazo esta vez su padre—. Estoy muy orgulloso de ti, hija.

—Muchas gracias, papá.

—Mikasa.

Al escuchar esa voz se separó de su padre y giró su vista hacia el hombre que se encontraba a unos pocos metros de distancia.

—Levi —musito acercándose lentamente a él—. Tardaste, por un momento creí que no vendrías.

—Algunos inconvenientes se me presentaron y me perdí media ceremonia —explicó—. Sin embargo, llegue en el momento más importante —le extendió un gran ramo lleno de flores—. Felicidades, mi niña.

Mikasa aceptó el ramo antes de lanzarse a sus brazos. Al separarse, le regaló una mirada tan dulce que por poco lo hace desfallecer.

—¡Mikasa!

Mikasa apartó su atención de él para observar como Sasha le hacia señas indicando que se acercase. Ya junto a ella, esta le dijo que se tomarán algunas fotos junto a sus amigos, gustosa aceptó.

Fotos con los diplomas, sonriendo, haciendo caras graciosas, lanzando el birrete, haciendo poses raras, etc. fueron captadas por el fotógrafo amigo Sasha quien no paraba de reír por las acciones de los jóvenes ya egresados.

Después de tomarse unas fotos con sus padres, el fotógrafo le pidió a Levi que se colocara a su lado para tomarle algunas juntos. Él un tanto tímido aceptó, Se colocó a su lado pasando su brazo alrededor de su cintura y miró a la cámara esbozando una ligera sonrisa.

–¡Vamos, una más romántica! —exclamó Sasha. Ambos la fulminaron con la mirada, pero ella los ignoró al ver que sus amigos apoyaban la idea —¡Deberían darse un beso! ¿O no chicos?

De la nada se escuchó un bullicio que decía "beso" "beso" por parte de los amigos de Mikasa, su madre e incluso el fotógrafo. Al no soportar más el ruido, ambos unieron sus labios. El fotógrafo logro captar el momento antes de que se separaran.

—Aww, definitivamente hacen una pareja hermosa, cuñado — decía Sasha propinándole pequeños codazos en el brazo.

—Tsk, ¿Esa mocosa desde cuando es tan confianzuda?

Mikasa solo pudo reír al escuchar a su pareja.

* * *

Después de la sección fotográfica improvisada, se dirigieron a casa de Mikasa para disfrutar una deliciosa cena preparada por su madre. Conversaron y bebieron amenamente mientras escuchaban música colocada por el padre de Mikasa.

Una hora y media más tarde, Mikasa y Levi salieron al patio para tener un pequeño momento a solas. Levi estaba sentado con las piernas estiradas sobre una manta y Mikasa tenia su cabeza sobre estas.

Él acariciaba los cabellos de la joven mientras veía el cielo.

—El cielo esta hermoso hoy —comentó Mikasa — Esta lleno de estrellas y la luna esta completa.

—Si.

Quedaron en silencio un rato hasta que Mikasa volvió a hablar.

—_Akai ito._

—¿Acaso me estas insultado? —preguntó confundido mientras bajaba la mirada con una ceja enarcada. Mikasa solía decirle apodos en japones, y uno que otro insulto de broma también.

—No esta vez, _chibi_ —él la fulminó con la mirada. Odiaba ese apodo desde que supo su significado— "_Akai ito_" significa "_Hilo rojo"_. Es una leyenda que hace referencia a las almas gemelas. Mamá me contó que un hilo rojo en el meñique une a aquellos que están destinados a encontrarse sin importar tiempo y lugar. El hilo puede enredarse, contraerse e incluso estirarse, pero nunca romperse. ¿lindo, no?

El mayor asintió.

—Levi ¿por qué te acercaste a mi desde un principio? —cuestionó curiosa Mikasa mientras se incorporaba y lo miraba fijamente a los ojos— ¿Por qué yo y no otra persona?

—Quien sabe —se encogió de hombros para después colocar su mano sobre la mejilla de la chica — Puede que, tú seas la otra parte de mi hilo rojo quien se encontró conmigo en este tiempo.

—¿No crees que es muy pronto para decir algo como eso? —bromeó.

—No —se acercó más a ella—. Estoy seguro de que es así.

Mikasa sonrió para después unir sus labios con los de Levi en un suave beso.

_" Me alegro de que pude ser sincero contigo, en esta vida."_

_Fin_.

* * *

_Editado: 22/05/20_


End file.
